


Milkshake

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott makes sue Derek will never hurt Stiles. Ever. (And then feels guilty for threatening him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Facebook RP I'm in: http://julian-larson.tumblr.com/teenwolfrp  
> :)

“And I swear to god Derek if you ever hurt him…” Scott fumed. Derek could see that his ears were going red, his eyes flashed gold, but Derek simply stood there, arms crossed, trying to keep the amused expression off his face. “And like, I mostly mean mentally, because I’m his best friend, and I know it’s easy to mess with his head. If you’re playing some kind of game with his heart, I swear to god I’ll rip your throat out!”

 

“Hey that’s my line!” Derek couldn’t help but chuckle. He had tried to keep a straight face, but a threat from Scott was about as serious as a threat from a worm. 

 

“Derek!” Scott actually stamped his foot. 

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m not playing a game, Scott.”

 

“Wait,” Scott held up a hand. “You actually like Stiles?”

 

“Yes, I actually like Stiles,” Derek rolled his eyes again. “What did you think I was doing Scott?” 

 

“I don’t know, screwing around…”

 

“I’m not really the screwing around kind of guy…” he said. Scott cocked his head to the side and looked at Derek with a confused-puppy sort of look, like he’d never considered it actually an option that Derek could actually have feelings for Stiles. Finally Scott sighed and nodded his head. 

 

“Alright, fine, follow me,” Scott walked past him and down Main Street, turning left into a diner. Derek looked confused but followed and stood outside the door until Scott came out again with two styrofoam cups in his hand. “Chocolate or Strawberry?”

 

“What?!”

 

“I feel bad for threatening you…” Scott shrugged. “Chocolate or Strawberry Milkshake?” Derek stared at him disbelievingly. He made a mental note to tell Stiles he had the most bizare best friend. He reached out and took the chocolate one. 

 

“Thanks?” 

 

“No problem…” Scott said, drinking his milkshake. “Alright, I have to go, work starts in five minutes,” Scott smiled and waved at Derek, who was still standing there, confused with a milkshake in his hand.

 

——————————————————————-

 

“Dude, where have you been?” Stiles asked. He was sitting on the hood of the Jeep, his feet swinging back and forth as Derek got out of the car. 

 

“I ran into Scott,” Derek said, leaning next to Stiles on the Jeep. “Long story short, he yelled at me and bought me a milkshake. I saved you half…” he laughed quietly, handing the treat to Stiles who ginned. 

 

“He wasn’t like defending my honor or anything, was he?” Stiles asked, drinking some of the milkshake. “YES! Chocolate!”

 

“Not in so many words,” Derek said. “Just making sure I wasn’t messing with your head. That you weren’t a pawn in one of my games or something?”

 

“I have the bestest of friends,” Stiles laughed. “And yes, Derek, I’m aware bestest isn’t a word…” Derek chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Stiles, tasting the chocolate milkshake on his lips. 

 

“Come on Stiles, lets get inside.”


End file.
